A trip to the Altar
by Crazy heart
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are engaged forcefully by their parents. When they’re working together, to stop the marriage, what on earth can stop them? One word: Love.
1. Trailer

A trip to the altar.

Brought to you by: Crazy Heart.

AN: The lines in italics, are like me narrating. I'm starting this work cuz don't matter is going to take a depressing turn and I'm not upto writing depressing stuff. I'll update. Just don't know when. Lol. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran are engaged forcefully by their parents. When they're working together, to stop the marriage, what on earth can stop them? One word: Love.

* * *

**Trailer**:

_Meet the sarcastic, beautiful, vivacious, mischievous Sakura Kinomoto:_

"After that little ruckus I created back there, I wont be troubled by any more suitors let alone him."- **Sakura Kinomoto.**

_Meet the bad-boy, drop dead sexy, heartbreaker-cum-player Li Syaoran aka Xiao Lang Li:_

"You wont believe it, this ditzy blonde, woke up last morning next to me and asked me if I was going to marry her. Ha, as if!" – **Syaoran Li.**

_The two individuals who are dead set against marriage. What if they're not given a choice to do whatever they please?_

"Sakura Kinomoto! You have been betrothed to Syaoran Li and you will marry him! That's final!" – **Fujitaka Kinomoto**.

"Xiao Lang, you **will** do what is expected of you and marry the girl. I hope I have made myself clear." – **Yelan Li.**

"What? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" - Sakura and Syaoran from different homes.

_Time to say goodbye to rebelliousness and hello to being, "engaged"_

"Sakura, hurry up! We don't have all day! Don't you know how hard it is to find the right wedding gown?" – **Tomoyo Daidoji**, chief bridesmaid of Sakura.

"Syaoran, get your butt out here right now. Buying a tuxedo is not the only thing in our to-do list for today!" – **Eriol Hiragizawa**, Syaoran's best man.

_Or is it?_

"I'm here to strike a deal. Don't trick and/or humiliate me in any way and I wont do the same to you. Instead you and I, will work together to blow off this engagement" – Sakura.

"I believe you've got yourself a deal." – Syaoran.

_But what happens when feelings get in the way of the mission at hand?_

Scene of Sakura and Syaoran pulling apart from a kiss, Syaoran smirking.

"Awww, is Sakura all red because of a… kissy-wissy?" – Syaoran.

"NO! Sakura's mad at you!" – Sakura shoving a smiling Syaoran away, blushing.

"For two people who dont want to be getting married, they sure seem to be getting close…" – Tomoyo Daidoji grinning.

"You mean like us?" – Eriol Hiragizawa, drawing a blushing Tomoyo close for a kiss.

_On Doom's day or should I say the day of the wedding…_

Scene of a door opening; someone walks in. After gazing at Sakura who looks torn and weary, Tomoyo mumbling under her breath, Eriol staring blankly at him:

"Yo! What's wrong?" – **Touya Kinomoto**, Sakura's brother.

"Nothing's wrong. Everybody, everything is fine. Yes siree, FINE!" – Eriol.

"Yep, just peachy!" – Tomoyo.

_At the altar:_

"Now, I would like to ask that if any of us gathered here, has a legit reason as to why this man and woman should not be joined in union, may he speak now, or keep his silence forthwith for eternity…"

"I object!" – **Yukito Tsukishiro**.

"Dammit, of all the times he had to pick to object…" - **Meiling Li**, Syaoran's cousin, ex-fiance.

_Will the two __**ever**__ get married?_

_Stick around to find out…_

* * *

AN: If you noticed I introduced every character to you, except Yukito_. _Enjoy living in suspense, ahahA! Tell me what ya think about the idea?? Pretty please? With a choco chip on top? Please, please, please review???!!!

Signing out:

Crazy Heart.


	2. Bye bye, Mr Fiance!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. DIE CLAMP, DIE ! AND PASS ON CCS TO ME IN UR WILL!!!!

Summary**:** Sakura and Syaoran are engaged forcefully by their parents. When they're working together, to stop the marriage, what on earth can stop them? One word: Love.

Note: Sakura doesn't have any cardcaptor powers in this fanfic, and Li's from a powerful family, just not ROYALTY.

A trip to the altar:

By: Crazy Heart.

Chapter One: Bye-bye, Mr. Fiance!

'I'm not about to take no for an answer, no, if I tell you I cant, I'm still gonna go, did it all by myself and I found, found my way around it, could I…' Sakura Kinomoto's cell phone rang as she shut down her laptop preparing to call it a day. She was the richest, most sought after girl in Tokyo. Why was she working then, you ask? She wasn't your average girl. She was ambitious. She was independent. Forever Young (fashion co.) was a joint venture she had started with her childhood friend, Yukito Tsukishiro, head designer Tomoyo Daidoji, initially funded by her generous father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. But now, the business was proving to be a true gem and the three off them had already paid of the loans they'd earlier taken.

Sakura walked over to her cell phone and was about to head out, but changed her mind when she saw the name of the person calling.

"What now, Touya?" she gritted, answering the call. Touya was her annoying, good for nothing, kill-joy of her brother who's only source of entertainment seemed to be annoying his little sister.

"Tsk, tsk, kaiju, is that any way to greet your older brother?" said Touya, smirking.

"Argh! What the hell do you want?" she yelled at him, frustrated that he'd called her a kaiju _again_.

"Nothing. Just being a good Samaritan and reminding you of your dinner date with Mr. Nail-Biter" he said.

There was a pause.

"You didn't forget, did you?" asked Touya.

Another pause.

"DID YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DAD IS GOING TO BE PISSED?" he yelled.

"Ok, ok, you didn't have to yell, I'll be there…" smirked Sakura, already plotting ahead her 'agenda' for the dinner date. And she hung up.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan. Thank you so much for letting me crash in here…" said Sakura, as she admired her reflection in the mirror.

"It's not a problem at all, Sakura-chan. But don't you think you're overdoing it? What if you remain unmarried forever?" Said Tomoyo raising her eyebrows in concern.

"Like I've said to you so many times, Tomoyo, I DON'T want to be married!" she said and turned to face Tomoyo. "Seriously. I'm O.K with it."

"Whatever. Now make me proud and go, get him, tiger!" Tomoyo said and laughed.

At this Sakura walked out but not before making a catlike face and baring her fangs and fake claws. (Hired by Tomoyo for the occasion.)

* * *

At 9:30, Sakura walked into the El Dorado Hotel, about 30 minutes late.

She smirked when she saw her "date" pacing as she made her way to him.

"Umm, I'm sooooo sorry Mr. Faizi, I got held up by traffic," and she smiled innocently.

The said person turned around and was on the verge of presenting her a red rose that was in his hand, but stopped when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a red revealing halter top with a black velvet mini skirt and her feet sported pencil heel sandals. While he drooled, Sakura faked a smile, inwardly hurling, and took the rose from him. Other words, she was dressed to impress…in a not so nice manner.

At this, he came back from dreamland, wiped his drool away and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" she said bluntly. After gazing at the rose, she picked the petals and started saying : He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..

Faizi looked at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes, and said something that interrupted her thought process.

"I don't know about that yet, but I could grow to love you in the future…" he trailed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking of Jack" she said apologetically, with an innocently devilish smile on her face (An: Thanks Angelina, for inspiring me with "devilishly innocent" !!!)

"Would you like to order something?" interrupted the waiter, providing Faizi with a chance to regain a control on his temper as he fumed inwardly about her thinking of another man when she was on a date, with _him._

"Yes, we would like to have the Chef's specialty. Nothing but the finest, for my lady!" he grinned looking at Sakura, who gave him a fake smile.

'_Bossy, conceited, asshole!! How dare he claim me as his? Ohhhhhh! Now, he's in for it' _thought Sakura.

"Yes seno`r. What would you like to have for starters?" the man replied as he noted down the orders.

"Ahh, we'll have limewater.." but before Faizi could complete his sentence he was interrupted by the green eyed devil opposite him.

"OH, what he means is HE'LL have limewater and I'LL have a vodka shot," she smirked seeing the astonishment in his eyes. And she was only getting started.

"You….d-d-drink?" he stuttered, eyes wide open after the waiter had left.

"Occasionally." She replied emotionlessly, hiding her grin behind a blank face.

"As occasionally as 5 times a week," she continued, eyeing the look on his face even more.

There was a slight pause. Faizi again tried to continue the conversation by asking her, "Who's Jack?"

Wrong move. Sakura smirked.

"My new personal secretary. We've been seeing each other secretly for 2 weeks now," she smiled shyly, pretending to blush.

Of course, there was no personal secretary of hers whose name was Jack. Like Touya would ever approve of a MALE secretary working for HER. But HE didn't need to know that.

"You-you're what?" he sputtered, spitting out his drink.

"Tut-tut, sweetie.." and she proceeded to pat him on the head like you would to a child or a dog.

'I'm not about to take no…' Sakura's phone rang leaving Sakura to leave her sentence trailing as she attended it muttering, "Excuse me"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura. How's the date going?"

"You know, the usual… What you're sick? Oh poor baby… I'll be there a little later. Till then take care ok??"

"Another ploy to throw him off?" Asked Yukito Tsukishiro.

"Yes babe, don't worry. I might be the cure to your sickness… later, darling" she said, in a oh so sweet voice.

"If I didn't know you, I would have said you were milking this opportunity to actually flirt with me," he chuckled.

"And you love me for it, Tsuki. Bye, hun!" she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Faizi calmly masking his anger. But his eyes gave it away.

"My ex- lover. He's sick with flu …something…" she shrugged it off, looking away.

And the rest of the date consisted of Faizi going on and on about his company, how successful it was, and how he'd make her the happiest girl alive when they married and etc… All this time, Sakura kept downing more and more vodka shots, knowing that he noticed and looked at her resentfully every time she demanded a refill.

Soon after the band started playing, and he took her to the dance floor to do the tango and later on salsa.

He would have her, she was beautiful, she wasn't interested in him but he would have her bowing to him in no time, he thought to himself.

He then excused himself and when he came back, his eyes went red at the scene before him.

Sakura was dancing with a dirty-grey haired guy, and as he touched her nose in an affectionate manner, they both leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips. To his eyes, they didn't seem to want to part either. Sakura pulled this one (trick) off as she saw the man approaching them.

So he did the only thing his instincts told him to, he went forward and pulled her away from the man's disgraceful embrace and asked her, shoving her roughly, "Who the hell's this?" he hissed.

Before Sakura could answer, the grey haired guy shoved him with energy and pulled Sakura into his arms. "Bastard, who the hell are you? How dare you push my girl around, huh? I'm Yukito Tsukishiro, Sakura's boyfriend."

Faizi gulped under the harsh glare of Sakura's boyfriend and huffed.

"You know what? The engagement is off. I don't intend on marrying drinking, two timing, gold digger sluts!" he yelled attracting attention.

At that, Yukito's arm made contact with Faizi's face. Yes, he punched him.

"Dare you talk about my girlfriend like that, you bastard!" he said and pulling Sakura away they both made their way to the parking lot.

"Oh, I dont need your money, I'm way richer than you, you loser! By the way, we weren't even engaged then, frizzy-hair!" Sakura said smirking as she walked out, turning the poor man's face beet red at the humiliation.

"WHAT THE HELL? SHOW'S OVER, PEOPLE!" he yelled when he noticed the number of people staring at him.

* * *

As they laughed at Faizi over and over and Yukito, Sakura's best guy friend drove her home, Sakura couldn't help but wish Yukito had actually meant those words he'd spoken in her defense. If only Yukito had felt that way, about her. Wait, what was she thinking? NO. She just wished that she could find someone like that: who would love her, defend her, and go to the ends of the world for her and just….love her. Love her for her, not just lust for her body, or her riches. She sighed. Impossible. There was not even a chance in a million of that happening. That's why she would continue to remain single for the rest of her life.

Little did she know, that fate had other plans for her.

* * *

**An: How was it???? Review, let me know, plz???**

**Loads of thanks to : I love you guys!! **

**IsabelleRose ****: I'm glad you liked it!!!! Hope you liked this one too!!**

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13**** : Is the pace too slow? Blame it all on school work…haha!**

**Darkest-Wings ****: Sorry for the suspense, lol!**

**Syaoran Dante**** : I'm happy my story was good enough to catch your attention! : )**

**kawaii-ne16 ****: I hope your confusion clears. In any case, you can ask me if anything confuses you; if it doesn't give the story away, I'll be happy to help!!**

**chainedheart999**** : My #1 reader and reviewer!! I hope this chapter was good, I'm not satisfied with it, though. Rest assured the next ought to be better… Cuz I couldn't make Sakura any meaner, I mean she's so nice… Li, on the other hand, is different, haha!**

**By the way, next chapter is about …. Did you guess? Li Syaoran exclusive!! (No, I havent decided the chapter name yet, mother of mine:P)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Thanks everyone, for being so supportive!**


End file.
